The contractor shall supply analytical services for the analysis of bulk pharmaceutical substances and formulated drug products as assigned by the Project Officer. Reports of these analyses will be used as a basis for assessing the suitability of these materials for use for screening, pharmacological studies, toxicological studies, formulation studies, or for clinical trials.